Grown Men Don't Cry
by AslanofTexas
Summary: Beaten as a child, falsely accused of a crime, banished from the throne, rejected from the demon world Sesshoumaru is forced among the human side of the track where he meets a mute girl named Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Grown Men Don't Cry

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and yes the title is inspired by Tim McGraw's song.

Summary: Beaten as a child, falsely accused of a crime, banished from the throne, rejected from the demon world Sesshoumaru is forced among the human side of the track. Struggling to understand the people he must live with he makes his only friend, Kagome. A mute woman who through understanding alone shows him the path to redemption.

Chapter One

* * *

My story is not a happy one. In fact it's only partly my story, in fact though it is my father's story. A story of pain, of hardship, and of triumph. It isn't about happy endings though. In fact it is probably the least happy ending in the world except for one fact. The ending in fact brought happiness to the one man that deserved it. I'm not explaining this very well am I? Let me start from the beginning rather than the end.

This story is in fact my father's. I call it my story because I was a part of it, if only a small part. When I reached age 15 my father gave me this diary so I could begin to understand why we were the one's no one wanted, or understood. Now I'm telling you his story. Why you ask? If nothing else to clear his name, but also for the world. I want the world to understand the injustice that has been done to a rejected demon lord and a mute miko. Let's begin.

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

My first memory is that of my mother. She was gorgeous, in ever sense of the word. Long, flowing light blue hair and matching blue eyes. She was as cold as ice. Maybe that is why my father left her. He remarried a human woman. She was soft, almost like a rabbit thrown into a cage with wolves. Only the wolves weren't hungry yet so they baited her and generally made her life hell when Inutashio, my father, wasn't around. I took pity on her at first in my arrogant youth. I protected her as best I could, but I had schooling and other duties to attend to. I, of course was a trouble maker. Don't act so surprise, I was as scheming as the rest of the children at that age. I was simply more subtle about it. One time when I was about 10 I believe it was in human years, I stole my father's sword to play with. When he discovered it missing I blamed a maid. There was always someone to blame, till my father found it later in my possession. I was never trusted much after that. My father was a respected man, ruling the land with a steady heart and a steady mind. He ruled cruelly though. He left no room for error, and if there was an error he would squash it immediately. Needless to say I spent more time at the backside of his hand than not.

Time continued on I became the most promising leader the West had seen in years. By age 16 I was physically and mentally prepared. I was already handling my father's peace treaties and a lead commander on my father's army. I spent my time training other soldiers and keeping myself in top shape.

On my eighteenth birthday I was to host a ball and pick a lady to court for my future wife. The day after I had chosen my father would retire from the throne and hand it down to me. Oh, but the ball! The ball rivaled that of any I had ever seen, and believe me I had seen plenty. The palace walls streamed with colors of blue, purples, and whites. Our colors. Demon's covered the floor like a colorful carpet spread out before me. Many a recognized, and several I didn't. But none of that matter. There was only one I cared to see. My mother. As required of my eighteenth birthday she had arrived to see her child once more. Her false smile and dead eyes greeted several others as she entered. Many stopped their conversation to stare at the beautiful creature before them as she made her way to me. Each of us bowed respectfully to each other and I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. The party had continued on while we slipped off into the back. We had been chatting lightly for several minutes over nothing important when my human mother appeared.

You could have cut the tension with a knife. Out of no where my demon mother leapt at her nails aiming for her throat. I flipped my sword out and caught her with the flat side of my sword across her belly. She fell back her feet landing soundly under her.

"What do you think you are doing?" I hissed my sword protecting the small human behind me.

"Killing he bitch that stole my husband!" She screeched her body tensing to attack again.

"Silence!" My voice seemed to boom in the small room.

"You were the one who was so cold hearted it chilled even my father. You brought your loneliness on yourself. Stops this attack and leave at once and I will say nothing more." I stated my human mother trembling behind me. My demon mother seemed to soft and stand as though realizing her folly.

"Perhaps you are right." She said lowering her hand she walked slowly towards me, towards the exit. She pause in front of her and place a hand on my cheek, more contact than we had had in years. The warmth of her hand only lasted a moment. In the next instant she had pushed me back with that traitorous hand and sliced my mother throat. In raged I launched at her and roared my hand passing straight through her body. The sound of running feet pulled me out of my rage. I removed my hand and turned to my human mother. Her eyes had already cloudy over and I knew before even touching her cold body. I lowered myself next to her and lifter her head my fingers tracing the deadly cut. This was my undoing. The door bangs open and several of my guards ran into the room. My hands were bloody with guilt in their eyes.

"Take him to the King!"

* * *

End of chapter one. You like? Review!

Aslan


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Grown Men Don't Cry

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and yes the title is inspired by Tim McGraw's song.

Summary: Beaten as a child, falsely accused of a crime, banished from the throne, rejected from the demon world Sesshoumaru is forced among the human side of the track. Struggling to understand the people he must live with he makes his only friend, Kagome. A mute woman who through understanding alone shows him the path to redemption.

Chapter Two

* * *

I was brought before the throne and place before the king, my father. I forced to my knees like a commoner accused of a crime I didn't commit.

"What has become of you?" Asked my father as he heard my crimes. The people at the ball gasped and awed around me. I said nothing, his mind already made up.

"From this day forth Sesshoumaru is here by disowned from the Inutashio blood line and banished from the Western Lands." My body was ridged with shock. Banished? I had expect death, but banished? To be disowned forever more? This was crueler than I had expected.

"Remove him!" Cried my father. I was hauled to my feet and turn towards the door. I shook the guards off and walked with my head held high, ignoring the crowd.

They lead me past the gate, to the stables where they pulled out my trusty steed. An-Uh. I mounted the two headed dragon and they readied their own clouds. We lifted into the air and they lead me far, far away.

Whenever someone is banished from high court they are lead to the very center of Japan, to give them a fair shot at survival no matter which direction they go. It is also overrun by humans. A punishment all on its own. We arrived outside the human woods and they nodded to me one last time before returning home. I was abandoned.

Slowly I dismounted and lead my steed to a nearby stream to drink. As my dragon rested I sat down under a tree and contemplated my next move.

I could no longer return to the west and since the east was an ally to the west, thanks to my own doing, I could not count on them to help me either. The North would turn me down since their queen had been my late mother. I would head South and hope to find favor with the Southern Court. But first I needed to eat. I stood and headed for the human village hoping to snatch something from a farm on the outskirts of the town. I went from farm to farm till at last I found a decrepit farm house. It looked abandoned so I approached the field with a clear conscience about stealing food. In fact I had been just about to pull up some cabbages when a hoe slammed into the ground before me. Their stood a woman, dressed in filthy rags, an expression of pure anger on her face.

"What was that for wench?!" I said forgetting my hunger and instead to defending my honor. She merely pointed at the food below us and stared at me.

"You're mad because I was trying to take your food?" I asked startled. I thought for sure this place was empty.

She gave one curt nod. "Well it appears you have a problem them. Because I am hungry and you have food." I said picking up the forgotten cabbage. She stomped her foot and pointed to the ground demanding that I put it back. I took a big bite out of it instead.

She fumed and fussed. Pulling out a bit of paper from her pocket she quickly scribbled with a piece of charcoal she produced in front of me. She held up the paper to my face angerly.

'You could have asked first, you big jerk!' She said.

"Would you have given it to me if I had?" I asked taking another bit.

'No.' I smirked at her reply.

'I would have invited you dinner.' She wrote. I suddenly felt very inferior to the small woman before me. I did not like feeling guilty.

"You would? Even for an evil demon like me?" I asked sarcastically, taking another bite to spite her.

'If you had asked, then yes I would have.' She replied picking up her hoe she had thrown down earlier.

Suddenly I realized we weren't talking. She was writing everything. "Why do you write so much?" I asked her, forgetting my cabbage again.

She tapped her throat with her hands and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Oh, you can't speak can you?" She shook her head no. Again I found myself feeling even more like scum.

'Look if you're hungry still I have some hot soup in the house, if not then be on your way.' She wrote, turning in one fluid movement towards the house. The decision was in my hands. I watched her leave and turned back to the woods. I returned to An-Uh's side and mounted to continue on my journey. As I rose in the air above the tree I spotted her house as she shook out the rug before turning and heading in. What an odd woman.

* * *

Ha-ha! Enter Kagome. Review please!

Aslan


End file.
